


Perfect Delight

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “You’re so sweet for me.” He tangles his fingers in Barry’s hair. Barry presses into his touch, making little happy noises as though he’s never felt anything better. Leonard has to resist the urge to give his hair a gentle tug. Barry loves having his hair pulled, but when he’s this deep down, any new sensation just sends him deeper. “I wish I could keep you like this, safe and relaxed…unhurt.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	Perfect Delight

Leonard sets aside the engineering magazine and glances down. Barry is knelt sweetly at his feet, lips spread wide around Leonard’s cock. His eyes have fallen closed and his tongue has gone still; he’s not sucking as much as he is holding. He’s beautiful like this, relaxed and comfortable and perfectly content. 

“So good for me,” Leonard approves. He skims his fingers through Barry’s hair. The combination of the praise and the gentle touch elicits a purr and an artless, sloppy suck. Leonard chuckles softly. This isn’t meant to be arousing for either of them; it’s meant to let Barry slip into the particular peaceful headspace he can only find when he submits to Leonard. “My good boy. I need you to let me go now, good boy.”

Barry’s eyes flutter open. The pupils are dilated and dull; he’s seeing, but not really registering anything. Leonard brushes a thumb along his cheekbone and, in response to the touch, he makes an effort to focus. “Mmm?”

“I need you to let me go,” Leonard repeats. Barry’s brow furrows faintly. Leonard reminds him, “I don’t want you to get too sore. Come on, pretty boy.” 

Reluctantly, Barry lets Leonard’s cock slip out of his mouth. His mouth stays open wide; he looks like he’s forgotten how to close it or why he should want to. Leonard gives him an indulgent smile and presses his fingertips gently against the point of Barry’s chin. He lets his mouth shut with a little click of teeth. 

“Good boy,” Leonard murmurs. Barry purrs happily and lets his eyes drift closed again. “That’s it, Scarlet. You can go ahead and keep drifting for a while. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

Now that the end of the session is in sight, Leonard doesn’t resume reading. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Barry, watching for the little tells that he’s starting to come back up. 

“You’re so sweet for me.” He tangles his fingers in Barry’s hair. Barry presses into his touch, making little happy noises as though he’s never felt anything better. Leonard has to resist the urge to give his hair a gentle tug. Barry loves having his hair pulled, but when he’s this deep down, any new sensation just sends him deeper. “I wish I could keep you like this, safe and relaxed…unhurt.”

Barry’s eyes flutter half-open and slide immediately closed again. He’s far too blissful to think of worrisome things like pain, although part of the urgency of tonight’s game was the excruciating fight he was in not two days ago. He needed to get out of his head long enough to stop thinking about it. If Leonard had his way, Barry would never have to think about it again. 

“I know I can’t,” he murmurs. “I know it’s terrible of me to want to keep you too locked in your head to protect yourself, just so I can protect you. But you’re too brave and too reckless and too _good_ for your own good.”

Leonard should stop. Barry will probably remember this, and he might be cross about it. Still, he feels like it needs to be said, and it’s easier to explain himself when Barry is too blissful to really listen. 

“My good, sweet boy. Come up when you’re ready.”

Barry evidently interprets this as ‘come up into my lap,’ because a few seconds later, he clambers clumsily into Leonard’s lap. Leonard chuckles, pulls him close, and peppers kisses across his clothed shoulder. “My good boy,” he says again. “That’s right, come here to me. We’ll get you back up nice and slow.” 

It takes a while to get Barry fully up, because he wants to keep drifting back down and Leonard wants to let him. Gradually, though, he mumbles, “Sorry for taking so long.”

“Don’t apologize.” Leonard reaches for a blanket. Barry doesn’t drop as heavily after a quiet game like this one as he does after rough play, but he often gets cold and almost always shames himself for the way he acted while he was under. “Shh, cuddle up to me, there you go.” He drapes the blanket over both of them. Barry curls a hand in the soft material and rubs it with his thumb, looking for soft stim to match the still-slightly-uneven headspace he’s in. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I like having you go down for me.” 

“Really?” Barry nestles closer to him. 

“Yes.” Leonard squeezes him ever-so-gently, grounding him with the pressure. “I’d keep you in that pretty headspace all the time if I could.”

Barry’s brow furrows. “I think you said that. You…I don’t really…”

“I said that,” Leonard affirms. Barry makes a little pleased sound, proud of himself for remembering. “Do you remember what else I said?” 

Barry considers. He might not, which Leonard doesn’t mind; he was fully prepared for Barry not to remember much of the game. “…You called me good?”

“I did.” It might be a memory; it might be a guess. Either way, Leonard will take it. “You were so good for me. Was that what you needed to feel better, Scarlet?”

Barry nods. “Yeah. I’m just sorry…”

“Don’t apologize,” Leonard reminds him again. “You didn’t do anything wrong by asking to feel better, Scarlet. I wanted to do that for you.” 

Barry hums, evidently reassured by this. “I wanna do something for you too tonight. Once you say I can, I’ll make dinner.”

Sweet boy. He has very set ideas about reciprocity, even when Leonard has repeatedly reassured him that he won’t do something if he doesn’t see benefit in it. “I’d like that. Until then, I’d like to cuddle you.”

Barry nods. “Yeah. I want that, too.”

After another ten minutes, Barry is squirmy, his constant energy more than renewed by such a soothing game. Reluctantly, Leonard lets him up and sends him into the kitchen to cook. “Surprise me, Scarlet.”

Barry zips into the kitchen. Just a few seconds later, he zips back long enough to give Leonard a kiss. “Thank you for making my head quiet,” he murmurs. Before Leonard can respond, he’s gone again.


End file.
